


feels like i can (fall into your seduction)

by chunghaeyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Cute Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Oblivious Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, lapslock, or is he???, or... semi pwp? is that okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunghaeyo/pseuds/chunghaeyo
Summary: “i like your ass, hyung.” after the words got out of donghyuck’s mouth, he had five seconds to let it sink inside his brain before his phone fell from his hands to his bed sheets in shock. donghyuck’s wide eyes slowly traveled around the room and found jaehyun’s equally round ones looking back at him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	feels like i can (fall into your seduction)

**Author's Note:**

> you know what, this has been rotting down in my wip and i believe today is the day to finally post it. 
> 
> jaehyuckists: filthy, rare pair jaehyuck?  
> me: Yes.
> 
> idk how to write stories anymore so,,, i hope you still enjoy it?

“jaehyun-hyung,” someone randomly mumbled from the sidelines, accompanied with heavy pants and stifling groans that was an after effect of the tough choreography they were just practicing a while back.

the said man then moved his eyes around the room, catching the eyes of their youngest member looking at him with an unknown expression masking his face. “what is it donghyuck? we’re –,”

“i like your arms, hyung.”

“what?” jaehyun was baffled by the kid’s spontaneity, albeit the casual tone. it wasn’t normal for him to hear such words coming out from the other’s unfiltered mouth.

it also looked like donghyuck’s words hit himself hard, judging by the way he ducked his head down; trying to hide the reddening of his face. he should have hidden his ears too, then, jaehyun thought.

the flustered man didn’t waver though. he even dared to repeat his words. “your arms, i like them. it’s not that much muscular and yet it’s not that thin. it’s just the right contour compared to mine. i like them, hyung.”

the younger’s cheeky smile, with a slight flush still tainting his face, did nothing to calm the erratic beating of his heart especially when donghyuck’s eyes traveled down his arms. his gut-feeling to wear a tee today was a completely right decision then. “well, thank you for that hyuck. i’ll make sure to work-out more, for you,” he joked.

“do you want to kill me?” donghyuck whispered but only chuckled when asked by the older to repeat his words.

» » »

jaehyun was turning his head from side to side, looking at his reflection from the mirror.

their comeback was slowly inching closer and it only meant one thing: a fresh look for a fresh start. and right now, he was tugging his blue hair lightly, a small smirk of arrogance gracing his soft features. looking at it now, the color was at the top of the list of his most favorite looks.

and it looked like he wasn’t the only one thinking like that as he spun around and saw, _surprise surprise_ , donghyuck, trailing his eyes on his newly dyed hair. the younger, who was sitting on the couch and was trying to read a random magazine that was lying around, was caught red-handed though as his eyes locked with the older.

“i like your hair, hyung,” the younger spoke out before he hid his face hastily behind the magazine he was reading. jaehyun really found the other’s clumsy actions endearing.

“thank you, kid. oh, and you’re reading that upside down, you know.” the small squeak the other let out was not unnoticed by the older as he turned the magazine upside down, not even making sure if what jaehyun had said was true or not. he was really, really cute. “and i was joking, donghyuck. now, it’s really upside down. are you alright?”

jaehyun stood up and walked towards donghyuck. placing his hand on the other’s forehead, he couldn’t help but let his hand travel down his neck. he repeated his question when he felt the other shuddering under his touch.

donghyuck, who felt fingers fluttering on his skin, jumped up and threw the magazine he was reading away. “o-of course, i am hyung!”

“want to touch my hair?”

“what?”

“i said,” jaehyun unconsciously tipped his head down, his tone making the younger feel like he’s over the edge. “do you want to touch my hair?”

donghyuck nodded before raising his hands up, “can i?”

both of them felt the tense atmosphere when donghyuck’s hands met with the blue hair of the older. jaehyun fluttered his eyes closed as he felt the sensation going south when the younger man tugged at his scalp. he then groaned softly before he unconsciously clamped his hand around the wrist of the other that caught them off-guard.

jaehyun opened his eyes abruptly when donghyuck’s breath hitched. they both were engrossed in looking at each other’s eyes – with donghyuck’s hand still clutching onto the older’s hair, that they had failed to notice jungwoo passing by. “gosh, the frustration is getting more real as the days pass by. don’t you guys think so?”

jaehyun and donghyuck immediately scrambled away from each other.

» » »

donghyuck was playing with the game console in their living room when jaehyun, who was humming, unexpectedly exited from his room and walked towards the kitchen.

“do you want something, hyuck-ah?” he shouted from the kitchen, earning a loud ‘shut up’ from yuta who was taking a nap on the kitchen counter. he was just that weird.

the younger, who was concentrated on his game, shouted back. “mhm, could you get the protein bar? it’s at the side of the fridge.”

jaehyun then plopped down beside the younger and placed his feet over the table. he slowly tore the packet of the protein bar the other asked him to get and watched the game on the television where it consists of gore and a lot of zombies. “what’re you playing, kid?”

“dying light,” donghyuck shortly got distracted, though. “and i like your hands, hyung. for a man’s, you got a lovely one.”

“really?” jaehyun grinned before raising his right hand and waving it in front of the other, trying to sidetrack him from the game only for it to be flicked away. it made him pout, which only gained him a side-eye from the younger.

donghyuck enjoyed the silence that enclosed both of them, save from the growls and icky sounds that were coming from the screen. truth be told, he feels the most comfortable with jaehyun, second to mark, compared to the other members of 127. he just couldn’t voice it out because of the fear of being made fun of the older ones. yet, he knew that the other felt the same especially at times like this. it just made his heart flutter wildly.

“give me my protein bar already. i’ll pause the game,” he mumbled after a few minutes of comfortable silence to push away the dangerous thoughts covering his mind. yet, before he could pause his game and playfully glare at his hyung for not answering him, he felt the bar being prodded in his lips.

“hyung!”

“just be thankful i’m helping you. ungrateful kid,” the older joked as he still tried to push the plain-flavored treat inside the other’s mouth.

donghyuck hesitantly opened his mouth and started nibbling on the bar, losing his concentration towards the game he was playing and quickly feeling his attention turning towards the feeling of being fed by his favorite hyung.

despite of that, he continued absentmindedly chewing the protein bar while wholly focusing on his game, when he suddenly got distracted by a low yelp coming from his side and realized that, shit, it wasn’t the protein bar he was chewing on anymore.

briefly realizing his actions, he looked up with one finger of the older still inside his mouth and locked his eyes with jaehyun. he slowly licked the index finger in a kitten-like way, not breaking the eye contact, and hummed at the sensation. he continued playing with the finger as he crawled towards the other, his eyes half-lidded.

jaehyun’s eyes also became hooded as he continued watching the seductive antics of the other, especially so when he felt him sucking on it roughly and making the most alluring sound he has ever heard in his life. oh, good lord.

“donghyuck-ah,” jaehyun’s rough voice woke donghyuck up from his stupor. he jolted up in shock and abruptly let go of the other’s finger with a pop, a string of saliva following his mouth.

he backed away from jaehyun with his face flushed in a heavy shade of red. “hyung –,”

the loud sound effect of ‘game over’ made both of them jump out of shock. looking at each other’s faces, they couldn’t help the loud laugh that came over them in the spur of the moment.

“where can i even find peace in this dorm? goodness gracious,” too absorbed in their own worlds, they failed to notice yuta coming out of the kitchen and looking at them with his sleepy but all-too-knowing eyes.

“thank you for greeting me, to be honest. you insolent cheeky scrawny hiding bastards. stop playing dirty games and just acknowledge your feelings towards each other, damn it,” he internally wailed before slamming the door of his room shut.

» » »

what the fucking hell, donghyuck thought as he started choking on, could he say the air, when a certain jung jaehyun entered his room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist while he was innocently playing adorable home on his phone.

_ugh, he was tending to his and jaehyun’s cats!_

“i like your body, hyung. you have really fine abdominal muscles, you know,” shit, did that just slip out from his mouth? donghyuck scrambled up from his position on his bed to explain his statement, his hands moving around messily. “w-well, what i meant was –” jaehyun’s deep laugh reverberated around the room before he could even finish his sentence.

“thanks? why are you so fidgety?” the older asked as he moved t

“i’m not!” donghyuck spluttered out, feigning ignorance over the older’s words. he decided to rest his back against the headboard and continued watching jaehyun walking around his shared room with johnny.

with raised brows, jaehyun tilted his head as he moved towards johnny’s closet, “okay, calm down? you’re being too defensive now, hyuck.”

“ha, who’s getting defensive?” donghyuck exclaimed out loud before he continued playing with his phone, sneakily looking at jaehyun from time to time. “but, what are you doing here hyung?”

“looking for some things,” jaehyun distractedly said, too preoccupied with making a mess out of johnny’s cabinet, “johnny borrowed some clothes from me and haven’t returned them yet. i’m planning on bringing them to the US tomorrow.”

the older bent down as he opened the closet, his ass sticking out in the air that made the younger gulped hard, trying to stop spurting out some random words. tough luck, though. donghyuck doesn’t have enough filter on his brain to second-think about his words.

“i like your ass, hyung.” after the words went out of donghyuck’s mouth, he had five seconds to let it sink inside his brain before his phone fell from his hands to his bed sheets in shock. donghyuck’s wide eyes slowly traveled around the room and found jaehyun’s equally round ones looking back at him.

fuck.

oh, could he make it two? fucking fuck.

just fuck jaehyun for making it too easy to like him – wait... _what?_

jaehyun had to blink his eyes once, twice, after hearing the younger’s words.

donghyuck, on the other hand, was internally hyperventilating. he just wanted to bury himself six feet down the ground. he could also drown himself in the han river because that would be a fantastic idea. he could do anything as long as he could escape the temptation himself which is jung _fucking_ jaehyun.

“-yuck? donghyuck? yah, lee donghyuck!”

“o-oh, yeah?” snapping out of his stupor, donghyuck looked up towards the sound of jaehyun’s voice and belatedly realized that looking up was a very grave mistake on his part.

oh dear god, why did he even look up? there, right in front of him, is jaehyun’s face, looking smug with a small grin plastered on his face. what caught his attention though was the beads of water rolling down from his face and dropping down on his chest. their faces were just an inch or two from each other and he could hear the shallow breaths the other was letting out along with the fast beating of his heart he hoped jaehyun couldn’t hear.

“are you alright?” jaehyun whispered as his eyes traveled down the other’s lips before he licked on his own. “do i make you feel nervous, donghyuck-ah?”

donghyuck quickly closed his eyes when he noticed jaehyun getting closer. he totally did not want to make the mistake of embarrassing himself by being aroused because of his hyung, or else he’ll be the laughingstock of their group until the end of their tour.

he heard jaehyun chuckling before he felt a hand cradling his face. he felt like he was being handled as if he was a delicate piece of jewelry, and he loved every bit of it. “do i make you feel nervous when I touch you like this?”

shaking his head, the younger tried to back away from jaehyun’s touch, “n-no.”

“how about here?” his breath hitched when he felt a hand sliding inside of his shirt, caressing the skin above his navel. “do i make you nervous, lee donghyuck?”

_fuck yes._ “you d-don’t, hyung –“

“what if i do this, _baby_?” and _that did it._ donghyuck whined when he felt the older’s face getting closer to him – the older who was carefully biting the skin just below his jaw and made the younger grasp his bedsheet hard. donghyuck still had his eyes closed and had not moved from his position yet.

“tell me, i make you nervous right?”

“y-you –,” a hard roll of the hips made donghyuck finally open his eyes and writhe from under him as his covered member met with the other’s.

“you do! you do.” he let out another whimper before clasping his palm over his mouth, trying to stop the shameful sounds from coming out. “you fucking do, hyung.”

a loud snigger from the other made him open his eyes and what welcomed him was the other’s innocent smile that was the opposite of what he was emanating a while ago. does this guy have two personalities? what the hell?

“i swear, you’re so adorable hyuck-ah.” jaehyun chuckled before backing away from the other and standing up beside his bed, leaving the younger gaping at the change of the atmosphere. how the hell could someone seduce you then turn into one ball of fluff in seconds even if he’s half-naked?

“what the –,”

“i really, really like to make you flustered,” his hand made his way towards the other’s nape, carefully tugging at his hair. “i’m really curious as to what else could i make of you, you know?”

if donghyuck’s wide-opened mouth was any indication of the turmoil he was feeling inside at the other’s confusing words, it was an understatement. really.

“okay, you look really red right now hyuck. you should probably sleep now. we’ll be going to the airport early tomorrow morning. i promise to make dibs on the seat beside you.” jaehyun winked before pulling away from the other and turning around.

god, donghyuck could bet that the swaying of the hips the other was doing was on purpose and sinful at the same time. he could damn tell.

“good night, kid. sweet dreams.”

_oh yes, sweet fucking dreams to him,_ donghyuck thought as he palmed himself through his shorts.

» » »

“you look like a panda, donghyuck.” somebody whispered from beside him making him whip his head quickly, expecting a certain someone to be talking to him at this time of the day. who he saw though was mark, which made his smile strained. “expecting someone else, i see.”

both were far behind the others, trying to walk past the crowd that was looming around the airport’s lobby that consisted of their fans.

donghyuck was smiling at some people, even waving his hands at some point even though he felt all the energy being drained from him. “you’re imagining things.”

“yeah, whatever you say.” the sarcasm was obviously dripping. “anyways, why do you look like a panda?”

“huh?” the loud screaming of the fans hindered him from hearing the last statement of his hyung so he looked up and leaned towards the other more. “what did you say?”

mark chuckled at the cute antics the other was doing without his knowledge and the loud screech their fans just made because of their close proximity. “i just asked you what made you so tired last night that you have those large bags under your eyes? looks like you’re carrying a ton of black bags.”

“mark lee, that’s so nice of you to say,” he said ironically. “i just couldn’t sleep last night.”

“and why’s that?” mark raised his eyebrows, not succumbing to the other’s nonchalance. “are you hiding something from me, hyuck-ah?”

_because someone had managed to tug every single part of my senses that i just couldn’t sleep and instead had someone’s figure dry-humping me inside my head all night which lead my hand under my sweatpants all-night-long_ , donghyuck thought. but he couldn’t say that now, could he?

“i just couldn’t,” he opted to say as he shrugged his shoulders, tugging his bag higher on his shoulders.

“liar,” mark whispered with a lewd smirk tugging on his lips that went unnoticed by the younger.

donghyuck sighed as he looked at the older with a sarcastic smile, pinching one of his cheeks hard. “you’re rude, mr. mark lee.”

“ow, stop it!” mark slapped his hand away and rubbed his cheeks, a small pout gracing his mouth. “anyway, i’d be dibbing the seat beside you, alright?” the older grinned before clasping his other hand with the younger’s and running towards the others, donghyuck trying to match his pace.

“but wait, hyung-,” he stopped half-way, contemplating. what if he was disturbing jaehyun’s little peace by sitting beside him? he knew the other said he’d be sitting beside him but what if he just said that to not hurt his feelings or –

mark stopped his train of thoughts when he tugged hard on his hands, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “what are you thinking about?”

shaking his head, donghyuck offered his bright smile towards mark. he pulled the other towards the elevator before continuing, “nothing hyung! let’s go.”

arriving on the second floor where the other members and staff were, donghyuck felt someone’s eyes were trained on him. looking around, he felt his eyes widen when he saw jaehyun’s eyes zeroing on his and mark’s intertwined hands. it made donghyuck conscious so he decided to tug his hand away as fast as he could and hide it inside his jumper’s pocket.

“okay, boys. who’s sitting with whom?”

jaehyun opened his mouth and was supposed to call on the seat beside donghyuck when mark beat him to it, “i’ll be sitting beside donghyuck. he’s used to sitting beside the windows and we’ve already talked about it, right hyuck?”

the older’s hands twitched when he saw how mark was smiling towards the youngest. he specifically told donghyuck last night that he would put dibs on the seat beside him. so, why was he agreeing with mark’s words without any complaints? he breathed heavily and held himself back.

who was he to even say something, right?

“i’ll be sitting with johnny, then,” he muttered in a serious manner and turned his back towards the others. he went towards the airport desk, ignoring donghyuck’s apologetic eyes.

blinking because of the suddenly tense atmosphere, jungwoo piped up, “taeil hyung, dibs!” and grinned his usual cheeky smile before interlacing his arm with the oldest. doyoung, yuta, and taeyong then played rock, paper, scissors as a deciding game for their seats.

donghyuck followed the older towards the desk with clumsy movements. he didn’t know if the other was mad at him or he was just imagining things.

“h-hey, jaehyun-hyung,” the youngest mumbled, tugging the hem of jaehyun’s sweater from the back.

jaehyun turned around and offered donghyuck a sweet smile, “what’s up, hyuck?”

looking at his face, donghyuck couldn’t help but grin back. it looked like he was not mad because of what happened which is a good thing, then.

“i just wanted to say that... i’m sorry? mark-hyung asked me to sit with him a while ago and i couldn’t –,”

“it’s fine,” jaehyun spoke up before the younger could continue his rambling. “i understand, hyuck. don’t worry.”

» » »

he obviously didn’t understand. because if he did, he should be talking to donghyuck like he used to, not obviously flirting with johnny like he was doing right now. he just wanted to smack him hard in the face. using a chair.

“stop glaring daggers at the both of them. especially towards johnny-hyung. he looks really uncomfortable right now,” mark softly said so that no one can hear except the youngest, who immediately denied his accusation with a scoff. “no need to deny it if it looks really obvious. i saw how jaehyun-hyung looked at both of us a while ago. it fed my curiosity.”

“what are you saying, hyung?” donghyuck didn’t know why he was whispering back but they looked like people dealing with illegal stuff with their heads bowed low.

“i purposely did all that a while back to check for hyung’s reaction. i bet ten bucks he’s boiling inside now.”

hearing mark’s words, he tilted his head in confusion before deciding to stare at jaehyun. a shiver ran up his spine when he saw the man’s sharp eyes looking back at him, a frown adorning his face.

turning his head away from the older’s direction, he shook his head and leaned back on his seat, “hyung, you’re insane.”

“no, you both are,” mark answered with a mocking grin that made donghyuck shut up.

minutes after their conversation, donghyuck felt the urge to use the restroom. when he looked at mark, he noticed that he was already soundly sleeping. “man, mark-hyung must be so tired.”

donghyuck made sure to cover mark with the man’s blanket tightly before standing up and stretching his body. he bowed towards the stewardess that passed by their row and trekked towards the back of the plane, not noticing a certain pair of eyes following him until he had disappeared.

while donghyuck was washing his face, he heard somebody knocking.

“someone’s –,”

“open the door hyuck, let’s talk,” he stopped what he was doing when he heard the deep voice of jaehyun from the other side of the door.

without much thinking, he slowly unlocked the door and let out a quiet huff when the older immediately went inside and shut the door soundlessly, locking it. before he could ask though, the older man turned around and focused his sharp eyes on the younger, “privacy’s sake.”

“what are you doing, hyung?” he quietly asked when he felt the older coming closer towards him. he bit his lower lip when he felt the hard-concrete colliding with his back. being cornered into the counter by the other and the cramped space of the restroom wasn’t being any help for him. “jaehyun-hyung?”

“do you know you’re making it hard for me to restrain myself these past few days, donghyuck-ah?” jaehyun whispered, his arms trapping donghyuck’s body beside the sink.

donghyuck shut his eyes when he felt the other’s fingertips ghosting over the inside of his shirt, short-lived gasps leaving his lips when jaehyun found one sensitive part of his body.

“i love the way you make me feel, baby.”

“wait, s-stop it!” donghyuck said in a hushed tone, stopping jaehyun’s hands from going any further. he had to pause to gather his wits before he could speak once again, not minding how his hands are now interlocked with jaehyun’s tightly. “this is not funny, hyung!”

the older’s hoarse laugh didn’t make him feel any relief. it was the contrary, to be honest, as he felt heat coiling down his stomach. he felt his legs getting wobbly at the sensation jaehyun was giving him and it looked like the other was not that dense to not notice it.

“am i making you nervous again, baby?” donghyuck had to throw his head back, trying to avoid looking at the other. instead, he heard a loud clank from the mirror behind him and moaned loudly because of the sudden mixture of pain because of the collision and because of jaehyun, _fucking jaehyun_ , rubbing his groin against him.

the anticipation of what was going to happen next was bubbling inside of him that for a moment, donghyuck forgot that this was his member he was doing lewd things with. in public.

trying to grasp the little rationality left inside his mind, he pushed the older slightly in the shoulders to ask, “what are you doing, hyung?”

“been dying to do this, hyuck,” jaehyun gasped out, his hands tightly gripping donghyuck’s hips to keep him in place. he was staring resolutely at the younger’s lips, unconsciously licking his in the process, which made donghyuck’s knees buckle. “saw you with mark, can’t help but think that it should be me beside you.”

without waiting for the younger man’s answer, jaehyun’s hand traveled from donghyuck’s hips to his slightly opened lips. watching him let out shaky breaths and looking at him with hooded eyes, he couldn’t help but want more.

but of course, jaehyun realized how impulsive he was being. they were inside a plane’s restroom, for god’s sake. people were just outside; they could hear both men inside if they were to speak even louder. moreover, donghyuck doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment.

with a jolt, jaehyun removed his hand that was touching the other’s bottom lip, “is this okay? you can stop me, you know. i respect your –”

but before he could even step away, jaehyun’s movement was halted by donghyuck’s hands keeping him in place. when jaehyun looked at the other, he had to curse inside his head because donghyuck was fucking _smirking_ at him. “fuck yes, hyung. i’ve been fucking waiting for so long for this. don’t back out now.”

the younger’s words seemed to be the push for jaehyun as the older’s eyes completely became darker. his carnal desires that were deeply hidden inside his brain was slowly coming out as he moved donghyuck’s shirt up and continued his so-called ‘adventure’ down the other’s body.

that’s when donghyuck felt unsure fingers prodding his right nipple, tugging it a little bit harshly. a small squeak came out of his lips that made jaehyun laugh. “baby, am i making you nervous?”

_damn it, he called me baby_. embarrassed, he turned his head away from the other’s and breathed heavily.

“yes, i obviously do.” the older answered his own question when he didn’t get any sort of response. that’s when he decided to latch his mouth over the other’s exposed neck, smirking when he felt donghyuck going still. he needed to thank whoever started low-cut tees because god, it accentuated every part of donghyuck’s neck and chest.

the older started giving little nibbles which soon turned into harsh bites that got the younger’s toes curling and mind swirling with the thought of how the older could bend him down and fuck him senseless on the counter he was currently situated at.

“hyung,” donghyuck breathed out, his hands now finding their home on jaehyun’s messy hair. “don’t leave marks, it can be caught on cam at the airport.”

“good. then they’ll know you’re mine,” all of donghyuck’s rational thoughts flew out of the window and finally left him when he felt a pair of plump lips meeting his cold ones. it was an innocent and sweet first kiss. the churn he felt in his stomach was nothing but pure bliss as he kissed back, and he felt that this was what comfort felt like. inside a cramped lavatory with jaehyun. _heck_ , anywhere was home as long as he’s on the arms of the other.

“h-hyung, take me then,” he all but moaned into the kiss as he tried to yank the older closer to him, getting needier and needier as each second passed by.

jaehyun didn’t even think twice and removed his shirt, the younger swallowing hardly anything as his eyes met with the older man’s sickeningly built physique. “fuck.”

“what a dirty mouth you have,” jaehyun teased him before once again giving the other a kiss, a kiss that has now turned into a rough and passionate one. a kiss that was full of teeth clashing and tongue melting into each other’s.

it was awkward yet it was so damn perfect.

when jaehyun’s hands started moving inside the younger’s shirt once again, he decided to play with his nipple using his fingers that made the younger moan his name in breathless anticipation, adding fuel to the fire. jaehyun grabbed the opportunity to slide his needy tongue inside the other’s warm cavern. he needed to taste every inch and part of him so badly.

the next thing they knew, the older had effectively brought the shirt of the other out of the way, along with his sweatpants and boxers. he stepped back and admired how donghyuck was leaning on the glass mirror, flushed red and sweating. how he was panting heavily and scratching the counter, looking deprived of what he truly wanted. how his cock had jerked, the veins red and protruding probably because of how turned on he was. he looked at donghyuck who was flushed from head to toe and was trying to close his thighs and hide how glorious he was.

“don’t,” jaehyun mumbled as he gripped on the other’s bronzed thighs roughly to keep them from closing, but not that hard for it to leave an imprint, his eyes glassy with lust as he licked his lower lip. “you’re beautiful, baby.”

jaehyun’s words left donghyuck speechless. he wasn’t given the chance to mull over the other’s words long, though, when the older spoke once again. “i love your body. what a sun-kissed baby, makes me want to leave marks all-over your body.”

donghyuck whined at his words, feeling jaehyun move his mouth from his clavicle down to his left nipple, sucking hard and playing with it using his tongue. donghyuck really tried hard to bite his lip to keep the louds sounds that are threatening to come out of his mouth. yet, when he felt jaehyun’s right hand squeezing his cock, he let out a loud moan in response.

jaehyun let go of donghyuck’s nipple with a loud pop, clicking his tongue in faux reprimand as he continued softly pumping the younger’s dick, “so loud. you probably want us to be heard and seen, right?”

“n-no, ah! hyung!”

jaehyun continued his ministrations, tracing the head of the younger’s cock that is now dripping with precum while his other hand found their way along donghyuck’s inner thigh. when he noticed that the younger already had his eyes closed, he ran the tip of his nail carefully over the head which made donghyuck bang his head once again roughly onto the mirror.

“sensitive baby, be careful of that pretty head.”

“hyung, stop teasing!” donghyuck whisper-yelled, opening his eyes to give jaehyun a glare that only looked extremely cute for the older.

“i love the way you call me hyung. makes me all fuzzy inside yet turned on, you know?” he laughed before raising three fingers from the hand not playing with donghyuck’s cock and putting it in front of younger’s mouth. “lick, babe.”

the younger shook his head, his face flushing a deeper shade of red. “i-it’s alright, hyung. i have… you know?”

jaehyun put down his hand and halted his movements in confusion. it made the younger whimper softly at the loss. “you what?”

“you – you know!” donghyuck turned his head away from the other and stared resolutely at the wall of the lavatory, briefly realizing how unsanitary they were being right now.

“i don’t!” the older was already getting frustrated and his member was being neglected so could anyone blame him for being this impatient?

“i prepared myself a while back. in the dorms?” donghyuck looked a little abashed as he let out the words, trying to hide by covering his face with his right arm.

well, jaehyun was clearly not prepared for that. the younger’s words made the growing hotness in his stomach shoot straight down towards his cock. he could fucking cum right now.

“shit. i love how you’re open for me right now, baby.” donghyuck’s dick twitched at the man’s dirty words. he then tried to peek to see what the older was doing and saw jaehyun checking his back pocket for something, grinning like a child when he finally got a hold of it.

“looks like i’m not the only one prepared?” donghyuck joked as he looked at the packet of condom and lube jaehyun was holding, momentarily forgetting about the fact that in just a minute or less, he’ll get a cock shoved up deep inside his ass.

“turn around, hyuck.” the younger hastily obliged, his face beet-red when he saw their reflection on the mirror. jaehyun was still wearing his jeans, which was now opened. but fuck, as a size queen, donghyuck could vouch that the older man was huge as he watched jaehyun putting on the condom and slathering himself with lube. and, he was also dripping so much precum. _shit, i’d be willing to lap that all up._

jaehyun slowly went closer to donghyuck, his hands closing on the waist of the other as they both moaned at the sensation of his member and donghyuck’s ass cheek touching.

“are you ready, baby?” jaehyun whispered as his chest touched donghyuck’s back, his mouth caressing the back of the younger’s ear.

“ready as i’ll ever… fuck, jaehyun-hyung!” donghyuck abruptly shut his eyes when he felt the tip of the older’s cock prodding his entrance, trying to grasp something, anything to help him stay intact and grounded.

the older, who saw what the other did, made sure to distract him by leaning in closer and giving him an open-mouthed kiss on the nape, not forgetting to caress his hipbone. “relax, donghyuck.”

jaehyun had made sure to not hurt the other but he couldn’t help but grip his hips roughly when he had slowly but fully entered the tight heat of the younger. the moan that he let out was undeniably so seductive this close, if donghyuck’s hard cock was any indication.

the sight of jaehyun’s cock cannot be compared to actually _feeling it_ inside him. donghyuck could feel jaehyun pushing his cock deeper and _deeper_ , could feel his rapidly thinning patience as he started thrusting shallowly, easing donghyuck into it like the good guy that he was.

fuck, donghyuck’s body stung because of their position and the cramped space that they were in, but the younger fucking prayed to the heavens that he would be able to feel this pain and get reminded of this for the whole week.

“open your eyes, donghyuck. want you to watch how i fill you up.”

a light sob from the younger was heard but before jaehyun could remove his lips from donghyuck’s nape, a soft murmur of, “fuck me faster, jaehyun-hyung. wanted this for so long,” was heard and when he looked up, his eyes met with donghyuck’s teary ones, his red lips bitten raw and parted wide, light gasps leaving it.

that was the final straw for jaehyun before he decided to pick up his pace, pounding on the other much, much faster and rougher, how he truly wanted it. the loud groans he was letting out resounded around the room accompanied by the younger moaning his name like a prayer as he watched himself getting fucked by his hyung, his nails scratching the mirror in front of him.

“baby, you’re so tight. _fuck_ , you’re making hyung feel so good,” jaehyun rasped out, his thrusts getting long and hard as his hands started playing with the younger’s balls and rubbing them.

their filthy actions and words momentarily halted when they heard a soft knock coming from the other side of the door, “excuse me, sir? is everything alright in there?”

“shit,” donghyuck muttered as he tried to compose himself. however, his knees buckled when jaehyun started thrusting inside of him with the same pace a while ago, if not a lot more jagged yet thrilling all at the same time.

donghyuck widened his eyes because of this and tried to stop his hyung. but given their position, he really couldn’t do anything so he opted to mutter a soft, “hyung, what are you doing?”

jaehyun gave his shoulder blades a kiss before he opened the younger’s thigh wider, rolled his hips, and started thrusting inside donghyuck in another angle. this led donghyuck to hold back a sob, leaning his head back on jaehyun’s shoulder. “answer or we’ll get fucked, baby.”

“i am already getting fucked, you asshole!” he whispered in a hushed tone. a choked moan followed when jaehyun, _fucking finally_ , found what he was looking for. donghyuck scratched his nails down the other’s arm that were holding his waist, hiccupping as he continued to get rocked back and forth because of the other’s erratic movements.

looking at donghyuck getting crazy over his cock from the mirror was driving jaehyun insane.

“sir? are you alright?” the woman outside who could be a flight attendant or a passenger, which they do not really care about, asked once again.

“found it,” jaehyun whispered before continuing his thrusts that made donghyuck’s knees go weak, his hands going back and grasping jaehyun’s hair at the back of his head sharply.

“if i were you, i’ll be answering already babe.”

“we, fuck shit, ah! i-i’m alright!” the younger squeaked, clasping the counter tightly with his other hand as the older repeatedly hit his prostrate, making him see stars. no scratch that, he could see fucking _constellations_ already. “j-just, uh – just, feeling a bit sick! i’ll be fine, thank you!”

“okay, sir. if you need anything, just call one of us?”

_just go away!_ “t-thanks!”

“what a twisted boy. i bet you’d want us to be caught, huh? makes you more turned on,” jaehyun whispered huskily, his hands finding the other’s hard cock and pumping it at the same time as his quickening movements.

jaehyun’s filthy words were getting him closer to the edge, making him leak more cum, “h-hyung, close… i’m close!”

“yeah, me too. together?” donghyuck nodded before wincing when he felt teeth biting his shoulders, a rough groan leaving jaehyun’s lips along it.

that was it for donghyuck as he felt himself finally cumming on the other’s hand and all-over the counter, unconsciously clenching his ass with a lewd moan after a few seconds.

after playing with a sensitive donghyuck and lazily gyrating his hips, jaehyun soon followed with a deep groan.

both men were breathless for a few minutes and only their heavy panting were heard inside the lavatory.

yet, despite of his post-sex glow appearance, donghyuck’s thoughts were a hurricane inside his brain. _what then_? was this a one-time thing for jaehyun? was he just... feeling territorial because of mark? does this mean _nothing_ to him?

yet, when jaehyun maneuvered donghyuck slightly so that he could leave soft and warm kisses on his mouth that left donghyuck breathless and satisfied, the younger only had a single thought on his mind –

_everything will just be fine._

» » »

when they both returned to their seats, they both noticed mark wearing his large headphones beside johnny and the latter muttering profanities under his breath.

“kinky little shits.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, you reached the end? i salute you! 
> 
> comments (whether constructive or sweet) and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> if you want to talk or have ships or prompts you'd like to see (whether from this universe or nah), you can also drop by my cc!: https://curiouscat.me/haechiebabie
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
